camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Vega
This Character can now be classified as missing as he was to return on the 16/01 but hasn't. Personality Adam is a out going boy. He loves his family (Apart from his dad) and would do anything to keep them safe. Adam loves his sisters no matter what. He enjoys it when he is with his sisters. Adam has a lot of courages and is very atheltic. Adam is very sore about his past. History Zachary Vega or Zach as he prefers met Pakhet well training for the Summer Olympics. The two fell in love and ended up having four children, named Victoria (the oldest), Louise (the second oldest), Faith (the third oldest) and Adam (the youngst). Pakhet stayed for one day just to explain to Zach about egyptian mythology and how his children would need to be watched heavily and sent to Camp Pyramid at the age of 12. Zach was very protective of his four children until he took up drinking. He would send them off to his parents and go out drinking with friends. They basically lived at their grandparents house. The children felt neglected and the eldest Victoria developed a hatred towards him. Soon after Louise followed developing a hatred for him as well. The two girls wanted to run away but Adam said they should wait until the age of 12, with Faith agreeing they all stayed. When age 12 came they already ahd a plan, but when Zach came into the room intoxicated he volunteered to drive them to camp. Reluctantly they jumped intot he vehicle and Zach started to drive. Well on a mountain road Zach took a wide turn and the vehicle went tumbling over a cliff. Victoria was the first to escape the vehicle, when looking down she saw Adam struggling to hold on to the edge, the two helped each other stay balanced and started looking for Louise and Faith. Adam and Victoria found Louise struggling to hold on further down the mountain, but Faith had rolled down further and was knocked out. Victoria, Adam, and Louise set up a camp just down the mountain. They we're only there for about 10 minutes before a group of young woman came and found them. Claiming the could help the quadruplets followed. The woman took them to Camp Pyramid and deemed themselves as the Followers of Neith. They took them to Pakhet's Cabin and gave them weapons. Victoria's being a bow, Louise's being a dagger, Faith's being a staff, and Adam's being a belt of various throwing knifes. Powers Offensive 1) Childern of Pakhet can create super sharp claws for throwing, slashing and climbing walls. 2) Childern of Pakhet have the ability to grow lion teeth and then dislocate their jaws in order to attack with them. 3) Childern of Pakhet can pounce or jump at opponent at amazing distances. Defensive 1) Childern of Pakhet have the amazing ability to focus and observe their opponent, up to a point where they can predict the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Pakhet. Passive 1) Childern of Pakhet can take on lion features like claws, tails, teeth and ecc. 2) Childern of Pakhet unnaturally strong and powerful willpower, enabling them to resist all forms of temptation. With their will they can face great physical pain, psychological trauma and survive in most environments. (Pakhet is the goddess of inner will) 3) Childern of Pakhet can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them Supplementary 1) Childern of Pakhet possess great strength, agility, speed, and endurance 2) Children of Pakhet have acute hearing, and sight. 3) Childern of Pakhet can pounce or jump at opponent at amazing distances. Traits 1) They dislike snakes, and are aggressive toward them. 2) Childern of Pakhet are known to be able to sneak, and stalk on opponent without being caught. 3) Childern of Pakhet are known to be able to see in the dark, as well as they see during the day. Relationships Gallery Adam6.jpg|Adam Vega Adam5.png|Adam Vega Adam4.png|Adam Vega Adam3.jpg|Adam Vega Adam2.jpg|Adam Vega Adam.jpg|Adam Vega Category:Male Category:Children of Pakhet Category:Characters Category:Demigod Category:Poptropica3 Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes